Revolutionary Tears
by pinwheelroyal
Summary: War can tear even the strongest love apart. This story is in the opposite of chronological order, the beginning is the end, and the rest is recalled memories.
1. American Tears

I slumped against the wall. Everything was gone. Nothing had been left from the war.

"I-I'm all alone…." Tears washed down my face. The world around me, destroyed. I heard footsteps.

"America…" He was so weak, I ran to catch the once powerful nation in my arms as he fell. I let him lean against me.

"Everyone's…dead. All of them…how can this be happening?" I sighed.

"I don't know, America. I really don't." He sighed.

"I'm alone. You're alone too. It's my fault." I shook my head.

"No. We can be alone together. Then alone won't be so lonely." He gave me a little smile, and linked his hand with mine. Things would get better. But I couldn't help but think what if I had stayed with Britain? Would I have been able to stop this whole thing from happening? Maybe if I had just stuck around, I would have kept the destruction from happening. If neither one of us had lost our tempers… But I tried not to regret the decision; I was with America now, who needed all the support he needs. But did I really love him? Or did I miss the British man, even though he hurt me countless times?

"You okay, Emm?" I shakily sighed, and managed a nod.

"As okay as I can be, considering." I lay my head on his shoulder and went to sleep.


	2. Britannica Tears

**AN: Editing. I loved this series, but I guess you guys didn't feel the same. Oh well. Oh, and yes, I am 'Emmalee-Sue'. That's my name. Emmalee. So, if you noticed a lot of the characters names in my story is Emmalee, that's why. **

"He's… gone… I can't believe it… he…left…" I reached out to touch him, hold him, I wanted to comfort him. But he pushed me away.

"Don't lie to me, Emmalee. I know he offered to take you with him. You should have gone. I have nothing to offer…" Tears formed in my eyes.

"But Britain… I don't care what you have to offer! I love you!" He turned to face me, eyes blazing.

"I thought I told you not to lie to me." The tears I had been holding back for so long finally fell.

"Maybe you're right! Maybe I should just leave! Maybe America will actually want my heart!" I felt strong arms around me.

"I heard you changed your mind?" I stared long and hard at the scowling British man, before solemnly nodding.

"Yes. I'll come with you." Britain's face softened.

"You're…you're really leaving me, Emmalee?"

"What, you didn't think I had a will of my own? Well you're wrong. I'm sick of getting hurt, Britain." America put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" I sighed. It was now or never.

"Yes. Goodbye, Britain." And I walked away. Leaving him slumped against a wall.

"Now I've lost her too… America will get what's coming for taking her from me. Mark my words."


	3. Antarctic Tears

"Britain, please…listen to me! This is ridiculous!" He pushed me into the wall.

"If you just came here to try and change my mind, get out!" Tears streamed down my face and onto my shirt as I went to sit behind the house. I gazed at the lake, up at the slowly fading sun. Here, my love was never enough. It was always pushed away. I never got affection from him. I was rejected. He had told me he loved me. And I had loved him. But now things were different.

"Nice, isn't it? Allows your imagination run. Let's you believe there's something out there worth fighting for." I gasped.

"America! What are you doing here? He smiled, a sad, sullen smile, but still a smile all the same. He took in a deep breath.

"Come away with me, Emmalee. I can show you the world. I will never push you away. You'll be treated like a princess." I thought. There had to be something better out there. But…

"America… I can't. I need to stay with Britain. I'm sorry." At first he looked like he would make an argument, but in the end, he just stood, and gave that same, melancholy smile.

"Okay. Tell me if you change your mind." And he left me to look out at the little world I wished to escape to. Somewhere, there was a place for me.


End file.
